On Silver Wings
by Stellar Eclipse
Summary: He met the most unlikely person in the most unlikely of places, long after he'd given up hope and moved on. CLC, SR. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Title gleaned from FFX-2, focused on characters from FFVII and FFVIII, set in KH world(s). Because I can. XD_

_I know this type of story has been done before, but I don't think I've found one this way. It'll be multi-chaptered, but not very long because I suck at the plot. (And I really don't want to hear any character bashing in reviews, plzkthx. *heart*)_

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

* * *

Just past eleven on a cold, blustery night, the front door to Cloud and Leon's home opened, and a rain-soaked figure moved silently into the warmth of the living room, slowly shutting the door behind him.

"Leon?" Cloud stood suddenly, dropping his book in favor of the blanket draped over the back of the couch. He strode over to the dripping man and threw it around his shoulders. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Leon wouldn't meet his gaze, staring somewhat blankly at his chest.

The blond grunted at the lack of response and pulled him closer, rubbing his back through the thick wool to warm him up and frowning even more as Leon just stood there stiffly. He stepped back. "Leon? What's going on?" he asked firmly.

"She..."

Cloud furrowed his brow, tilting Leon's chin up to force him to meet his gaze. The brunet's eyes were glassy.

"She's back."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

* * *

After getting Leon dried off and fetching him a mug of fresh coffee, Cloud guided him to the couch and sat beside him, running one hand slowly up and down the other man's back. He didn't say anything, only waited for Leon to begin talking. He had no idea what had transpired, but he knew he wouldn't be able to force him to say anything he wasn't ready to say. So he waited.

After nearly half an hour of uneasy silence, Leon finally spoke, his voice low and broken.

"There...there was this girl. She was stubborn, strong-willed...so spirited...kind of obnoxious at times," he laughed weakly. "She liked to think of herself as a 'princess'. She was a client, back when I'd first graduated into SeeD. I...think I hated her at first. Well...maybe hate's too strong of a word, but I definitely didn't get along with her. Maybe...maybe 'indifferent' is more like it."

"No surprise there, Lee. You like to pretend you don't get along with anybody." Cloud bumped Leon's shoulder gently with his own, and was gifted with a small, fond smile.

The brunet drew and released a breath, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "So many things happened over time... _through time_." He smiled bitterly. "I...became her knight, I lost her, found her...I saved her...and she saved me. And then the heartless came, and I lost her again. She was gone. They were _all_ gone, and I..."

Cloud's hand stilled low on his back, but he didn't pull it away.

"I love you, Cloud. I do, probably more than you know, more than I should..." Leon hung his head. "But I...I was..._in_ love with her. I was..." he trailed off, leaning over to bury his face in his palms and exhaling hard. "And now she's back, after I'd given up any hope, long after people stopped appearing, because it wasn't fair that all of you had gotten back people you'd loved, and _life's_ not fair, it never has been, so it was okay. _I_ was okay. And then I didn't need to dwell on it so much anymore, because I found _you_..."

Cloud folded his hands in his lap, feeling vaguely ill. He felt his chest constrict as he waited for the other man to continue his disjointed speech.

"I don't know what to think now. I don't like thinking so much. I don't like _talking_ so much. I don't...know what to _do_. My heart hurts," Leon admitted in a whisper, still hunched over, one hand gripping his shirt over his chest. "She's here. She's _here,_ in the marketplace. That's where I found her."

"Did you tell her about us?" Cloud inwardly applauded himself for keeping his voice relatively steady. He stole a glance at Leon, but was unable to see his face past the limp brown bangs.

There was silence for a moment, then a slow shake of the head. "I think Tifa took her in for the night."

"Okay." Cloud sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So, Leon...what now?"

Leon looked up slowly and spoke in a strained voice. "I don't want to lose you, Cloud."

"That's not fair to her..." the blond commented quietly.

"_This_ isn't fair to _you_!" Leon exclaimed, gesturing wildly. He groaned as the sudden motion made his head spin, and he lowered his forehead to rest on the heels of his hands.

Cloud frowned and slid one arm around Leon's back, fingers curling at the side of his waist. He pressed his own forehead to the brunet's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I don't want to lose you, either..."


	3. Chapter 3

_And by "cool", he means "level-headed". Just in case someone thinks he means "awesome" or "sweet" or "bodacious". He doesn't._

_Aw, man, bodacious? Really? I think I just dated myself. D:_

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

* * *

Cloud awoke at dawn to the pleased chirping of sparrows and finches in the trees just outside.

_Damn noisy birds. The rain must have let up overnight_, Cloud mused as he shifted his hips uncomfortably. Apparently they'd fallen asleep sitting up, as he was now nestled warmly in the corner of the couch with Leon's limp form leaning heavily against him. The blond carefully unwrapped Leon's arms from about his waist, turning and sliding to his knees on the floor before placing the exhausted man in a more comfortable position. He watched him quietly for a few moments; even in sleep he seemed stressed, and his brow was furrowed as if in deep thought. Cloud smoothed one thumb over his forehead, then placed a gentle kiss there before standing. Something in his spine popped and he groaned briefly, stretching and rolling his shoulders on his way into the kitchen to prepare coffee.

A short time later, he was just about to add a bit of sugar into his coffee cup (leaving Leon's black, of course) when he heard a small shuffling sound and a creak. He turned to see the brunet leaning against the door frame and nodded a greeting. "Coffee's here."

"Thanks," Leon murmured, walking in and taking his cup in both hands. He rested one hip against the edge of the counter and raised the cup to inhale the bittersweet-smelling steam. "Thank you..."

"You already said that." Cloud smiled a little, stirring up the tiny sugar crystals with a teaspoon and watching them dissolve.

"I mean—"

"I know what you meant..."

"Why are you being so cool about all this?" Leon asked after a moment, lowering his cup to waist-level. He followed Cloud's gaze to the hand steadily stirring his coffee.

"I...don't know. I'm not, really. I guess I'm just picturing how I'd need _you_ to react if the situation was reversed... How I'd feel if..." He paused and shook his head, trying to keep from reopening his own old wound. "I can't imagine... You must have felt so jealous, being around me so much and seeing how so many of _my_ friends had somehow survived, and you still—"

"Please..." Leon interrupted.

"Hm?"

"Please don't..." He clenched his teeth for a moment. "Don't you go and feel bad about that. I didn't mean... Look, there's no reason for you to feel that way."

"I can't help it. You're hurting, and I don't like it."

"Cloud... you're the only reason I've been able to move on...to heal." _You're my strength now._ Leon sighed, falling into his own thoughts for a few minutes. "I...I know this whole situation is awkward, and I shouldn't...I mean, I don't have any right to ask this of you...but..."

"You do, Lee. You have _every_ right." Cloud left his coffee untouched on the counter and extended his hand to Leon, his expression soft and thoughtful. "Let's go talk to her. Together. Okay? I'm not giving you up without a fight."

Leon hesitated and stared into Cloud's eyes, searching, wondering. After a moment, he set his own cup down and reached to take the proffered hand, gripping it tightly. "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh, man, this story is just murdering me. Infinite thanks to those who have stuck with me and reviewed so far. Your support has helped me more than you know!_

_I'm figuring the timeline I've set up is valid, since Cloud is 22 and Leon is 25 in KH (as seen on Squeenix's KH site), and Squall was 17, figure 18 by the time FFVIII ended. I'm assuming they're 24 and 27 years old in this KH2-era story. Please don't throw stones if I'm wrong..._

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night, Tifa."

"Not a problem. Couldn't leave a girl stranded like that, especially after such a trip. I haven't been to Traverse Town in ages, but I remember it not being too friendly of a place if you wander away from—"

"Tifa...?" Rinoa asked softly, hugging her borrowed pillow.

The other brunette recovered from her rambling and turned towards her houseguest. "Hmm?"

"You said Squall was living with someone now. What's...I mean...well, what's he like? Are they good friends? I hope Squall's at least made one good friend here. He was always such a loner." She stuck out her tongue in remembrance.

"Leon...I mean, Squall...he's staying with Cloud. He's an old friend of mine. I grew up with him, back on my world," Tifa said, glancing back to the other girl to gauge her expression before she continued. "They've been living together for almost two years now. Cloud found his way here to Radiant Garden around the same time L— ...Squall did, I think, and I followed him here. He's a really nice guy. I mean, _really_ nice. He goes out of his way to act like he's not, though," she laughed fondly, "and he used to be much more of a loner, too. Before Squall, that is."

"I'll bet they are close friends, then," Rinoa mused, nodding to herself. "He always pretended to hate any kind of human contact, but deep down, he really did crave it. I remember..." She was quiet for a moment. "He let me in after a long time... But then, that was probably because I wouldn't leave him alone and eventually he just had to give in," she giggled, then shook her head slowly. "But...he was so distant yesterday, like he used to be. Like he...well, like he forgot about me."

"Oh...I don't think he forgot, honey..."

"But he looked like he'd seen a ghost. He just froze, like seeing me broke him or something." Rinoa drew her knees up to her chest, her expression growing more uneasy as things started sinking in. "Years...has it really been so long for him?"

Tifa frowned a little and rubbed her forehead. "Um. Hey, you want some coffee? There's a nice little cafe in the marketplace - that's where we were last night - and maybe the boys will be there, too. They're early risers."

"First you give me warm, dry clothes and shelter for the night, and now you're offering coffee?" Rinoa sighed happily, grateful for the temporary distraction. "Oh, I think I love you, Tif."

Tifa only laughed weakly. "There's...some things you should probably know. We can talk on the way."


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter brought to you by Lara Fabian's song, "Broken Vow", and vanilla chai tea with lots of milk and sugar. And some kleenex. Can't forget the kleenex. The final chapter will be posted tomorrow. New year, new start. :)_

_Revised. Infinite thanks to Jediempress._

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5

* * *

Cloud touched Leon's shoulder briefly and stepped back just before the young woman embraced him. Both of her hands rose to cradle his cheeks and his moved reflexively to her waist to steady her as she leaned up to kiss him hungrily...his Leon...her Squall. Cloud folded his arms against his chest and moved backwards a few more paces to stand by Tifa, his mouth pulling into a thin line even as his childhood friend wrapped a comforting arm around his side.

_Zack, Strife. Think about what would have happen if Zack suddenly showed up. How would I even..._

He was distracted from that train of thought by the sight of the pair slowly breaking from the kiss. Leon tilted his head just slightly to look at Cloud through shaggy bangs, his expression ashamed and conflicted, and the unfamiliar girl cast a hesitant, apologetic glance his way before she turned soft brown eyes back to Leon's, pulling back to hold only his hands.

A small frown tugged at Cloud's face, and he nudged Tifa discreetly.

Tifa shook her head, giving him a little squeeze. "I didn't have to. She's a smart girl, Cloud."

"Don't you have anything to say to me, Squall?"

"..."

"Well, 'Hi!' would be a start," she said, placing her hands on her hips and bending forward at the waist to peer up at him with a weak smile.

"I never thought I'd see you again..." Leon said softly. "Rinoa...you've...you've been gone a long time..."

The sorceress nodded slowly, straightening. "So I've heard..."

"Time seems to pass differently on different worlds," he murmured, extending one hand towards her, but faltering before it rose more than a few inches.

"You look different... so much more mature. It was hard to see last night... but I see you now. You're not _my_ Squall anymore... are you?" The last was more a realization than a question, and both of them looked away as her voice faded.

"It's been...so many years since...but you haven't changed at all..." Leon said, his voice now a mere whisper as he sank to his knees and bowed his head. He dug his fingernails into his thighs. "I gave up on you...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He swallowed hard, burdened by the weight of three uncertain gazes, then forced himself to turn his eyes back up to the woman he thought he'd lost forever. What was left of his fractured heart crumbled into dust as he held her conflicted gaze with his own, struggling for something meaningful to say.

"It...ah...it seems you've found your own knight now, huh, Squall?" She smiled bravely and blinked away a few tears, clasping her hands before her and lifting up onto her toes for a moment. His eyes widened in revelation, and she sighed quietly, following his sidelong glance towards Cloud. She took a moment to study the blond, moving her eyes slowly along his features before finally meeting his soft, steady gaze. "He's...he's what you need now, isn't he? And I'm...I'm in the past. Right, Squall?" She bit her lip, looking back down to the man she loved. "...Leon?"

"Time...it's changed me, Rin. I'm not who I used to be..." He hung his head again, shaking it slightly.

"Time couldn't stop us before," she whispered sadly, noting the inflection in his voice and how he hadn't tried to deny her assumption. She lifted one slender hand to touch his cheek.

He closed his eyes at the gesture, both his expression and his chest tightening painfully.

The sorceress sighed and pulled back, squinting her eyes just a little to force the tears back. "So this is it, then."

"Rinoa...I..."

She shushed him with a tentative smile, tracing her fingers along the emblem on his sleeve. "Maybe it's time...for me to let you fly."

"I...don't want to let go again."

"Sacrifices, Commander Leonhart. It's my turn now." She let out a breath. "I'll be fine," she reassured him, then sniffled and laughed a little. "Besides, if I'm..._back_...then maybe Angelo's got to be around somewhere. I can't leave my baby stranded, I have to go and look for her. But I won't be gone forever, right? As long as you don't forget about me?"

Leon just nodded, eyes bright with unshed, unwanted tears and the backs of his hands laying limp on his thighs.

Cloud took a halting step forward, and Rinoa looked directly at him.

"If...if this is what's best for Squall, then I...I can't be selfish, I can't want him back." Salty tears streamed slowly down her cheeks; this time, she didn't try to hold them in. "So you'll be good to him, right? Because I'll know if you aren't, and I swear—"

"Miss..."

"Heartilly," she supplied, tucking a few strands of cinnamon-streaked black hair behind one ear and keeping her chin up, though her wet eyes and trembling mouth belied her valiant posture.

"Miss Heartilly," Cloud nodded in acknowledgement, moving a little closer to the pair. "I—"

"And if he tries to tell you he can't dance, he's lying through his perfect, white teeth," she blurted, looking at Leon pointedly.

A hint of guilt shone briefly through the man's distressed expression, but he managed a mild shrug in response.

Cloud blinked and fell silent.

"Okay..." Rinoa said, bringing her fingertips to her lips and gazing down at Leon, still on his knees before her. She turned and took a few reluctant steps, then glanced back over her shoulder and pointed towards the sky with one index finger. She gave a faint, sad smile at the recognition in his eyes, then hugged her arms to herself and walked away.

After a few moments, Cloud closed the remaining distance and placed his hand on the top of Leon's head, sliding his fingers gently through his hair, waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oof. It's over. I'm glad I took on this self-inflicted challenge, though, and I hope you've all enjoyed the ride. Happy New Year!_

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6

* * *

Leon sighed quietly, playing with a few strands of blond hair as his lover leaned comfortably against him, settled in the same corner of the couch they'd occupied a few nights prior.

Cloud rested one arm on Leon's leather-clad leg, fingers slowly tracing the shape of his knee.

"Do you think...we'll ever go back to normal?" Leon asked softly, his eyebrows drawn together slightly.

"Normal?" Cloud laughed ruefully. "Were we ever?"

Leon rolled his eyes, squeezing the fingers Cloud had slipped between his own and feeling a little more of the stress accumulated over the past week lessen at the simple but intimate touch.

The younger man shifted a little, tilting his head back and drawing dull blue-gray eyes in to meet his gaze before leaning to press his lips gently, carefully, against Leon's, their first such contact since just before the rainstorm, chaste though it was. He pulled back after a few seconds, before either of them were tempted to take things farther. "Lee..."

The brunet closed his eyes at the tenderly murmured nickname, exhaling an inaudible reply as he wrapped a hand around the side of Cloud's head and touched his forehead to the blond's temple, thankful for his comforting presence. Thankful that he wasn't the type of person to question or push him, or chide him for still being a little mopey from time to time.

They sat there for a while, each basking in the silent reassurance the other's arms provided, before Cloud suddenly gave a small, secretive smile.

Leon looked down at him questioningly.

"Just thinking," Cloud hummed thoughtfully, his voice taking on a curious and somewhat playful tone. "So you dance, do you?"

Leon grimaced.

"...Whatever."


End file.
